The Master Xeros
The Master Xeros is the second episode of Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution. Summary The battle between Xeros, Alpha and Dylan continues. But when Xeros causes an earthquake the splits the ground, Dylan must continue the battle in an underground cavern, where a seal lies. The Seal of Trinity. Story The teenager/Upgrade fusion lunges at Xeros. The gauntlets are enveloped in a golden aura. Upgrade says, “So, who are you?” The gauntlets collide with Xeros’ chest, knocking him to the ground. “Alpha. Alpha Star!” “That is an awesome name!” They punch Xeros in the abdomen, “Yeah, my dad wanted me to have an epic name. So… Who are you?” “Dylan. Dylan Jones.” Upgrade pulls himself away from Alpha. He hits the Infinitrix and transforms, “Malefic!” Dylan is now a black, dog-like creature. His chest and abdomen are almost skeletal in appearance. He growls, then lunges at Xeros. Alpha says, “That ones scary!” Malefic swipes at Xeros, breaking through the metal chest plate. Xeros hits Malefic, knocking him away. Alpha leaps into the air to punch Xeros, who catches him mid air and throws him across the park. The crowd gasp in horror. Malefic rolls onto his back and hits the Infinitrix with his paw. “Ampethyst!” Xeros rises to his feet and laughs, “You’re using that alien again? It’s worthless!” “That maybe so. But here goes nothing!” He stomps on the ground and crystals shoot out from beneath Xeros, who leaps out of the way. “Enough! I tire of battling you juveniles.” Xeros lowers himself to his knees. He puts his hands on the ground and begins to concentrate. Ampethyst yells, “Alpha, distract him!” Alpha begins to run towards Xeros. As he does, the ground begins to shake, knocking everyone to the ground. The ground in front of Xeros begins to crack. “Yes!” Ampethyst stands up, struggling, and crystal spikes jut out of his feet. He begins to walk towards Xeros, pushing the spikes into the ground with each step. Ampethyst reaches Xeros, who simply knocks him into the growing crack. Xeros rises to his feet and the ground stops shaking. He jumps into the crack, the clear tubes filling with golden energy. He lands on the ground and looks around. Ampethyst lies on the ground nearby, cracked. Xeros looks ahead, directly at the circular, stone seal in the wall. “The Seal of Trinity.” He approaches the Seal. “Finally. Now the Knights will be mine!” He puts his hands on the seal, which begins to shake. Suddenly, Xeros is dragged away from the seal by some kind of invisible force. He rises into the air and is spun around. In Ampethyst’s place is a white humanoid lacking any facial features. “Slate!” Nearby rocks rise upwards, hovering above the ground for a moment, before firing like bullets towards Xeros. “Slate. A Telekisapien. Known for their telekinetic powers. They can see without eyes. They can hear without ears. And they can talk without a mouth.” The rocks tear apart Xeros’ abdomen after circling him for a few moments. Slate hits the Infinitrix, “Rath!” Rath leaps up and grabs Xeros’ helmet., “Lemme tell ya somethin’ Xeros, Rath doesn’t like it when people throw him into a giant crack!” Rath starts punching him, over and over. Xeros backs away, until he bumps into the Seal of Trinity. Rath throws a punch, but Xeros ducks. Rath’s fist hits the Seal, the spike on the back of his hand digging into it. Rath swipes again, but Xeros dodges and Rath’s fist cracks the Seal. Rath continues throwing punches, Xeros dodging them, “Stop avoiding Rath’s punches! He wants to cause pain!” Rath suddenly comes to a realisation and stops. “You want Rath to destroy the stone plate thingy! Well Rath isn’t stupid enough!” “I beg to differ.” “What? What did you say about me? Rath isn’t stupid! Rath’s smart!” Rath throws more punches at Xeros who dodges. Rath calms down, “Yeah, that’ll teach you.” “Appoplexians are far too aggressive. But that can be useful.” “What do you mean Robo-man? That’s what I’m calling you from now on, Robo-man! ‘Cause you’re half robot. Isn’t that right Robo-man? Wait…” Rath turns to look at the Seal, which is cracked all over and beginning to crumble, “Oops.” The Seal collapses, revealing a swirling vortex of gold and silver. “I don’t think them pretty colours are a good thing!” Rath says as three shadowed figures appear in the distance. The figures march closer. As they get closer, Rath realises that they’re Knights made of stone. Rath hits the Infinitrix, “Ampethyst!” Xeros stands still, watching the Knights approach. He gets down on one knee and bows his head. The Knights step onto the stone floor of the cavern. The leading Knight speaks, “Xeros, Supreme Ruler of Trionax. We meet again. Consider your debt repaid.” Xeros rises to his feet, “Thank you Sir Draygett!” Amethyst says, “I’m confused.” The Knights look at Ampethyst. The Knight on the left speaks, “The Amethysapien. What is his use?” Xeros replies, “I used his Infinitrix to absorb the powers of the Terafirsapien, Sir Zaria.” The Knight on the right speaks, “He is of no use to us.” Xeros speaks, “Sir Arianis, he is none of your concern.” Sir Arianis says, “I wouldn’t speak like that, especially after what you did two centuries ago.” “My debt is repaid. I am no longer in your service.” Xeros’ right shin opens up. He pulls out a black sword. “Now leave, before I change my mind.” Arianis speaks, “You know full well that we could defeat you.” Xeros, offended, says, “You insult me. Therefore, you shall die!” Xeros raises the sword above his head, holding it with both hands. He swings down at Arianis. The sword is stopped midair by Ampethyst. “Back off Xeros!” “You pathetic child. Back off!” Ampethyst’s arm expands, crystals jutting out all over. Crystals envelope the sword in Xeros’ hands, then Ampethyst twists his arm. The swords blade snaps off. The crystals retract and the blade falls to the ground. Ampethyst raises his foot into the air and kicks Xeros, who is flung backwards. The Knights laugh at Xeros. Draygett chuckles, “Pathetic! Being defeated by an Amethysapien. Surely you are dishonoured?” Xeros clambers to his feet. “No. I will win.” Ampethyst laughs, “Good luck with that!” At that moment, Ampethyst is surrounded by a thick shield of crystal. He freezes up and hears a voice, “Turn the Alien Selector 90 degrees to the left.” He unfreezes and twists the Alien Selector, which pops out. He pushes it back into place and a wave of green light rushes across his body. Xeros punches the crystal shield over and over in attempt to destroy it. The shield appears resistant to his attacks. The crystal cracks, from the inside, and shards shoot in all directions. In Ampethyst’s place is an alien made up of blue crystal, with a darker shade down its arms and legs. “Infinite Ampethyst!” Xeros stumbles backwards in shock, “What is this?” Infinite Ampethyst replies, “A highly evolved Amethysapien!” His chest opens up revealing a glowing green crystal with green veins running through it. “Take this!” Xeros is blasted by green energy from the crystal. Bolts of electricity shoot in all directions. The electricity appears to be originating from Xeros’ armour, which is dented and cracked. “Leave.” The top of Xeros’ helmet slides down into his metal collar. The two sides of the helmet lower into the collar as well. Xeros’ face is similar in shape to that of a human. His skin is a pale grey and his eyes are a pale yellow with a black pupil. He speaks in a voice somewhat less sinister, yet only slightly, “Why should I?” Dylan replies, “Because if you don’t, I won’t be able to hold back anymore.” Xeros looks at Infinite Ampethyst. He realises how serious he is and slams his hand on a circular device on his chest. “We will meet again. Sooner than you might think.” Xeros steps backwards, disappearing with a ripple effect. “That just leaves the four of us.” Infinite Ampethyst turns to look at the three knights, “Where did they go?” The vortex inside the Seal has been replaced by a black void, and the three knights are no where to be seen. Infinite Ampethyst hits the Infinitrix, “Slate!” He lifts a large rock with his telekinesis. He jumps onto it and it begins to rise up through the crack. Alpha stares down into the crack, “I have to go down there. Dylan might be dead!” “I’m fine!” The rock and Slate burst into the sunlight. Slate leaps off of the rock and transforms back into Dylan. Alpha asks, “Xeros?” “He’s gone. But I don’t think that’s the last we’ve seen of him.” The two look down into the crack. The three knights stand on the edge of a cliff. Draygett says, “We must summon our army if we are to stand up triumphant. Arianis, that is your quest. Zaria, your quest is to find Xeros before he causes us any more trouble.” Zaria asks, “And what of you?” “I will make sure that the wielder of the Infinitrix doesn’t destroy our plans.” He holds his hand out, “For the Nightmare Nebula.” Zaria puts his hand on top, “For the Nightmare Nebula.” They look at Arianis, who puts his hand on top of Zaria’s, “For the Nightmare Nebula.” Their hands are enveloped in a bright light. The stone begins to crack, white light piercing through. The stone crumbles apart, revealing white armour, similar to that of Xeros’. Simultaneously they yell, “For the Trinity!” Characters *Dylan Jones *Alpha Star Villains *Xeros *Sir Draygett *Sir Zaria *Sir Arianis Aliens Used *Upgrade *Malefic *Ampethyst (x2)/Infinite Ampethyst *Slate *Rath Category:Ben 10 Category:Tennantfan Category:Pages Category:Stories